The New Beginning
by FoxyGuy87
Summary: Foxy wants to commit suicide but freddy stops him. The story takes place around 30 years after The Bite of 87'. The animatronics are now on a daily basis, they are living all around the earth like humans. The Fazbear Family needs to reunite and reopen the pizzeria in order to live normally.
1. The New Beginning

Freddy went up to the roof, just to get some fresh air. Soon he saw Foxy standing at the edge of the same building. "Hey Foxy!" he yelled He came closer, when he realised what really foxy wanted to do. "I know what you think Foxy, but hey! Don't jump! Do you even have any reason to do this?" he asked. He got no response, so he said his question again.

"I have reasons..." Foxy said not even looking at freddy

"Reasons like...?" freddy asked

"Many of them. Like, we lost our job in pizzeria, i dont have money, a house. And i can't even affort food" foxy said

"Yes. I don't have a job neither, and i don't have money. But look, we are friends, so we are going to somehow make it together" Freddy answered

"Ok, you convinced me." foxy said turning around and walking far away from the edge. They both were on the street in front of the building. "I know where exactly we can get some money" foxy said while freddy entered his old car. "But it's a kind of illegal thing" Foxy warned. Foxy telled Freddy where to exactly go and they were in front of an old building. "You said that you haven't got a house" freddy said

"Becouse its not my house" said foxy. They both knocked on the front door. "who is this" they heared from inside. "Its me, foxy" foxy said. "i'am with my friend" he added. Soon the door opened, and they saw a middle age man dressed in a white T-SHIRT jeans and adidas shoes. "he's name is Dick" foxy said. after hearing this freddy tried to not laugh when the man said "So, what do you need exactly?" "Do you got a job for us" Foxy asked. "About that, umm... I can find something for you, but ummm... its a kind of illegal, so..." the man answered

"We can take this, no problem" Foxy said. "Ok, so follow me" Dick said entering his car. They both entered and sat on the backseat. in about 10 minuts they were in something that looked like a criminal district. "Is it dangerous in there?" Freddy and Foxy asked. "Yes, but we can make interests here" "What interests?" Foxy and Freddy were confused "You know, drug sale, and this stuff" the man said. "And where are we going exactly?" both animatronics asked. "Grove Street" man said. "But what? Its like the most dangerous street gang in the town!" Freddy said. "But they give you more money for... you know, like... illegal stuff." Dick said. They drove only 20 minuts in this district, and arleady a couple of kids threw rocks at them. They saw a couple of criminals selling weed at the corner. Soon they arrived. "Don't worry, you won't be selling weed, just get a job from a friend of mine" the man said They entered the friend's house, and the man dressed in purple came out. "Just go to the another city on this map" he said handing them a map. They drove with Dick to his house, then freddy and Foxy entered Freddy's car and they drove to the another city. "Why would he want to go to this city" foxy asked

"I don't know, just hope that it will be no more illegal stuff, i'am tired of these" Freddy said. "And what i forgot to say, i want to reopen our pizzeria. But we need money for this" he added.

"You are sure? After all these incidents, the people will not like us anymore. And we must find bonnie and Chica if we want to really do this." Foxy said. Freddy nodded and said "True. I didn't see Bonnie or Chica for a couple of years from now." "Oh, about that. Maybe he knows, maybe he wants us to find bonnie and chica?" Foxy said, thinking. "No, that is just dumb. It's like 0,01% chance that he really knows them." Freddy said.

"No, half of what you said is true, i mean that its dumb. But everyone knows Bonnie now." Foxy said. "What are you talking about?" Freddy was confused. "Didn't you really hear? Like, now just bonnie sats on his ass, in front of a computer, and makes MILLIONS of dollars making some stupid games." foxy said. "Oh, really?" freddy said sarcastically.

"But its true" foxy replied with his hands crossed. "So, if you are 100% sure, what games he made?" freddy asked still not believing. "Just a couple of them, but mostly FNAF 1, 2 and 3. But i don't understand them, they're just stupid." foxy said.

After a 1 hour of talking they finally arived to the city.

**OK! So my new fanfiction. As you see, basically bonnie is scott cawthon. just... dont even ask. Hope you enjoyed, and something cool is that this fanfic is based on a GMOD roleplay that i made with my friend.**


	2. Visiting Bonnie

**If you are even wondering why am I updating this fic, I've been bored recently and i thought that i would read it. I thought that it was good and deserved a continuation. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Freddy and Foxy arrived to the city. They drove to the gas station, as they were running ot of fuel. "So, do you know were Bonnie lives?" Freddy asked as he pumped the gasoline in his car.

"No clue. But I remember his phone number... but the problem is that I don't have a cellphone" Foxy said

"I got a cellphone" Freddy replied with a smile on his face. Foxy didn't respond. Freddy walked away to pay for the gasoline. When he came back and got in his car he asked "Foxy,. do you want to call bonnie now?"

"Sure." Foxy said as freddy handed him the phone. Foxy took Freddy's phone, he wrote the Bonnie's number in and called him.

_"Hello?" _a voice came from the other side _"Who is it?_"

_"It's me, Foxy?"_

_"Foxy? You mean, Foxy Foxy?"_

_"Look man, I'm not sure what do you mean. Yeah its me. Foxy."_ foxy said a little annoyed now

_"You mean Foxy The Pirate?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Long time no see! How's it goin'?"_

_"Look, Bonnie, me and Freddy wants to visit you, what is your adress?"_

_"Uhhh... Beverly Hills something"_

_"Yeah that tells me all that i want to need, ya know?" _

_"You know what, just google it"_And then Bonnie hung up.

"Where does he live?" Freddy asked

"Beverly Hills something" Foxy said

"Wait, we're in Los Angeles?" Freddy asked a bit suprised

"Duh. I can't believe that you are the driver. I can't believe that you didn't notice the hollywood sign when we drove past it. I can't believe that you are that stupid." Foxy said as he chuckled

"Ahh, shut up" Freddy said annoyed

"Anyway, bonnie told us to google his home" Foxy said "So can I use your phone for that?"

"Sure"

Foxy took Freddy's phone again, he opened the web browser and googled _'bonnie's home'_ in there. The first results were Los Angeles or Beverly Hills. They couldn't get the address. They thought that they will go to some of Beverly Hills' residents and just ask them. They did so. They drove to the Beverly Hills. They walked to the first house they've seen. When the knocked on the door, a dark grey wolf animatronic opened the door. He was just a bit taller than them, he wore a black suit and had blue eyes.

"What do you need?" he said in an annoyed voice

"Sorry to interrupt you, but have you got any idea where does Bonnie live?" Foxy said

"Bonnie?" the wolf said scratching his head "Yeah, I think its the house 590 on Haynes Ave" he said

"Ok. Thank you" they said as he closed the door. They sat in the car. "590, Haynes Ave, he said" Freddy said to himself. He searched for it on the GPS in his phone and they drove in that direction.

[Bonnie's house]

Bonnie sat up from the couch, as he heard the door ring. He walked over to the door, and opened it. He saw Foxy and Freddy and immediately smiled. "Hey, come on in." he said calmly, trying to hide his excitement. He lead they to the living room. It was a huge room with pure white walls and a black carpet on the floor. The room had huge windows, three red sofas, a glass coffee table in the middle of it, and a giant plasma on the wall. He, along with Foxy and Freddy sat on the sofa. None of them could say a word. It was strange for them for two reasons: 1. They haven't seen each other for years and 2. It was strange to see Bonnie living in a villa in Beverly Hills.

"So... Nice house you got, friend." Freddy finally could say

"Well, thanks. I am wondering why are you visiting me though." Bonnie said

"Because... Because we wanted t reopen the pizzeria." Freddy said

"Good idea, but to this we need Chica too. And how did you even know where I'm living?" bonnie asked

"We asked a wolf that lives nearby" Foxy explained

"A wolf?" bonnie said a little confused and scratching his head "Ahh, you mean Spark."

"Who?" they both said confused

"An old friend of mine. But nevermind that." Bonnie said

"About friends. Do you have any idea where Chica lives?" freddy asked

"No clue." Bonnie asked

"Hey bonnie, I was wondering if we can stay at your house for now." Foxy said

Bonnie looked at Foxy then at Freddy. They were waiting for him to make his decision. "You can stay. You are my best friends, and you look pretty bad." he said

"Thanks" they both said

"But you will have to sleep on these sofas for now"

"That's fine. They are pretty comfortable and I'm happy that i finally have a home." Foxy said with a smile on his face

"I'm happy to hear that" Bonnie said with a smile too.

It was almost midnight already, so they just went to sleep.

[The next day]

Foxy yawned as he woke up. It was already 10 AM and he was the last one to wake up. He noticed that Bonnie and Freddy are talking about something in the kitchen. Foxy decided to walk to the kitchen. The kitchen was a white room too. The shelves were black and red. The room was pretty big. When he walked in he asked "Hey. What are you talking about"

They both looked at him suprised, 'cause they didn't know that he is coming. "We're talking about how to reopen the pizzeria" Freddy said

"Ok" Foxy said "Hey I got an idea. But not about the pizzeria topic. How about Bonnie will show us the whole house."

"Good idea" bonnie said as he started showing them. He showed them all the rooms: the living room, kitchen, his bedroom, bathrooms, and his office. They stopped in his office. Foxy noticed bonnie's computer setup. It had two monitors, RAZER gaming mouse and the keyboard from the same company.

"Oh, the computer? Yeah here I make all my games and play some games too. Do you want to play something or what?" bonnie said as he noticed foxy looking at the computer

"Yeah, it would be nice to play your games." foxy said

"Ok." bonnie said as he turned on the computer and selected FNAF. Soon, the game launched.

"It would be nice to know the story line." Freddy said

"The story line is a secret for now. You'll have to find out" bonnie said

"Seriously? You decided to put the bite of 87 in?" foxy said as he played through the game

"How do you know?" bonnie asked

"Well, i can hear?" foxy said as the phone guy just talked about it.

"GOD DAMNIT" foxy soon yelled

"What?!" bonnie and Freddy both asked

"I just got fucking jumpscared by myself"

They both bursted out laughing. Foxy turned the game off 'cause it was too hard for him.

The day went on as they were talking and basically having fun in Bonnie's mansion.


End file.
